We Trusted You
by BeautifulLiar18
Summary: When one powerful wizard uses the Specialist as his puppets to get the Winx's power, and to break their hearts, what will happen to them? will the girls be able to forgive them after everything? Please R&R, Re-posting this story as it was deleted.
1. Chapter 1, Prologue

"It won't be too long now, my dear," a husky voice said though the flickering light of the candles. "Until all six of those Winx powers are mine."

"I still don't understand why you just can't take the dragon power; it is the most power thing in the universe."

"Yes, it is the most powerful thing, but with the other five powers along with it, I will become unstoppable and rule the universe."

"But my dear, how will you get the powers without them killing you?"

"You see, those boyfriends of theirs have a tiny amount of darkness in them, and if I can control that part then I should be able to control them."

"Are you going to use those witches, The Trix? Because I've heard that they are some badass girls," the women spoke with an evil smirk on her face.

"No, those witches are never successful; they are always close and became rulers of Magix for a little while but were soon stopped by the Winx."

"Fair enough, my dear," The women replied. "But how will you use their boyfriends as puppets?"

"With this Latin spell I've been searching for," the man pulled out and old, dusty book and flipped through the pages for a while before actually finding what he wanted. "Arhh, yes, here it is," He started chanting in Latin, "_Uti tenebris magicae intra ones nomine; Sky, Helia, Brandon, Riven, Timmy et Nabu creare eos ut nova automata et sub potestate." _

"Groovy," She smiled as she watched him glow brightly. "And this is sure to make them under your control and will get you the powers?"

"No, that spell was for the first step; to make the Winx not trust the Specialist and break their hearts, and when they are weak and vulnerable, that's when we attack and steal their powers."

"Well, let's hope it works, so we can give evil something to talk about,"

"My dear, I don't think they will be talking about us, I think they will be hiding from us." He let out a wicked laugh that echoed though the dark palace.

"Now that's what you call a happily ever after."

* * *

_**Okay, I am re-uploading this story as it was deleted, and just a fair warning it may change a little, but not a lot, because either I don't like it or I think it seems stupid.**_

_**Please R&R once again.**_

_**BeautifulLiar18, **_


	2. Chapter 2, The Festival

"Alright darlings, I'm ready," Stella said as she came from her bedroom wearing an orange knee-length dress that has a flower pattern and a pink belt with a yellow flower to the left. She had her hair in a high loose ponytail, still neat but messy looking. She is wearing a golden necklace and her ring on her left hand with a golden bracelet, with one-strap orange high heels.

"Pfft, about time Stella," Layla stated and rolled her eyes.

"I want to look good for my snookums and everyone else out there, and I don't want to look like you."

"Stella!" Flora heard what Stella mumbled at the end and gave her a death glare. "Layla looks pretty, so stop bringing her down." Flora was wearing a pink flowery dress with a green belt with a flower in the centre just under her bust. She was wearing her big golden hoop earrings with two gold bracelets. Her high-heels had green lace that wrapped around her ankles and through her pink high-heels.

"Sorry Flo," Stella replied and hung her head low, "and sorry Layla."

"It's okay," Layla said, she was wearing a pink one shoulder strap t-shirt with a starry pattern also a light green singlet underneath, matched with darker green pants that has a pink belt with a bow to the right side. She is green and pink sneakers, finished off with two silver bracelets on her left hand and a pink head band in her hair.

"Are you guys ready to go now?" Bloom asked coming out of the bathroom wearing a pink short sleeve top with white poke-a-dots with a mini sky blue puffy skirt with a yellow belt. She was holding a pink and white poke-a-dot handbag with sky blue fabric covering half of the pattern on a diagonal slope with matching pink shoes and blue ribbon. "Oh hey Stell, so you finally came out of your room."

"Ha-ha-ha," Stella laughed sarcastically, "Where's Musa and Tecna?"

"Musa will be singing at the festival and Tecna is helping her out with all the technical stuff," Flora answered and headed to the door. Layla, Bloom and Stella followed behind her and out to the gates of Alfea to be greeted by their boyfriends.

"Bloom," Sky said and grabbed Bloom's attention.

"Sky, I missed you!" Bloom exclaimed and ran up and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Haha, I missed you to Bloom."

"Nabu!" Layla said and ran over and kissed him, "Where have you been? I missed you."

"I had to go back home for a while, I missed you to Layla, did anything exciting happen?"

"Not really."

"Snookums!" Stella shouted and jumped on Brandon.

"Hey, Stella," Brandon laughed and kissed Stella.

"I've missed you so much,"

"We only saw each other a couple of days ago,"

"It was so long though!"

"Oh, Stella,"

"Hey Helia," Flora walked up to him and gave him a kiss, still blushing a little bit.

"Hey, how have you been?"

"Yeah I'm good,"

Riven looked around and didn't see Musa anywhere, "So um... where's Musa?"

"You coming out of your shell with your feelings for Musa, Riven" Stella asked while helping Brandon off the ground.

"Whatever," He replied and went back into the ship.

"Is Timmy helping Tecna?" Bloom asked as she noticed that they were missing one.

"Yeah, he wanted to help Tecna out" Sky answered and started heading towards the ship.

* * *

After hours of wondering around the festival it was finally time for Musa to sing. They found Tecna and Timmy doing some last minute checks on the equipment.

"Hey guys" Tecna said wearing a pink check-a-board top with a light blue collar and blue cuffs that are pointing upwards towards her. She is wearing dark purple knee-length shorts with a green belt and yellow buckle. With a green clip clipping back her fringe with purple shoes that has light blue soles.

"Hey Tecna, is Musa preforming soon?" Flora said looking down at her watch.

"Yeah, she should be on any second now,"

"We should start heading over so we can get a good view," Layla said and grasped Nabu's hand and started walking toward the stage.

Everyone was started heading towards the stage, when they realised Riven was heading towards the _backstage_ sign. "Maybe he wants say some words to her, alone," Stella smiled. "And it's about time".

* * *

"Musa, you're on in five," Said a man in black top and black pants with grey hair, he handed Musa a microphone and left again.

"Oh, thanks Mike," Musa called back, breathing deeply to try to settle the nerves forming in the bottom of her stomach.

"Hey Musa," Riven said with a smile on his face as he came out from the shadows.

"Ah! Riven, you scared me" Musa said as she placed a hand on her heart to try to slow the beating.

"I'm sorry that I scared you but I just wanted to come say, uh, good luck" He said while looking to the ground shyly.

"You know, when a performer is about to perform people usually say Break a leg" Musa smiled at him.

"Uh, yes, well, break a leg, not really cause that would be bad luck-" Riven was suddenly cut off by the midnight haired fairy hugging him, he couldn't help but hug her back a little.

"Thanks Riven, it means a lot for you to be here and say that since my dad isn't here," She said as she pulled away from him. Riven couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as she pulled away.

"You look good,"

"Really?" She replied a little shocked; she was wearing a pink and white poke-a-dot top with dark pink sleeves that just shows a little of her belly from her dark pink Mini Tartan skirt hold up by a black belt. She is wearing pink and white poke-a-dot shoes with knee high white socks with pink two pink strips at the top

"No, I mean yes," he said quickly as he saw the hurt look in her eyes.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" She smiled.

"Musa you're on now" Mike said interrupting the moment.

"Uh, right, see you later?" Musa asked as she walked backwards to the curtains.

"Um sure" he simply replied.

"Okay," Musa replied and turned around and took one final breath.

* * *

"So Riven you finally came back, tell me, where did you go to?" Stella asked with a smirk forming on her face.

"No where you need to know" he said back sourly.

"Really?" Stella asked already knowing where he went.

Suddenly everyone was clapping and cheering as Musa walked onto the stage. "Hey Magix! Hope you all enjoying the festival, because now it's time to party! But first it's a slow song that I wrote for all of my befriends." She started strumming the guitar for Lean on Me, the Glee version.

_Um um um um_  
_um um um um_  
_um um um um um [x2]_

_Sometimes in our lives_  
_We all have pain_  
_We all have sorrow_  
_But if we are wise_  
_We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me!_  
_when you're not strong_  
_and I'll be your friend_  
_I'll help you carry on_  
_for it won't be long_  
_'till I'm gonna need_  
_somebody to lean on_

_Please! (please)_  
_swallow your pride (pride)_  
_if I have things_  
_you need to borrow_  
_(For) for no one can fill_  
_those of your needs_  
_that you wont let show_

_So just call (call) on me brother (hey)_  
_when you need a hand (When you need a hand)_  
_we all need (need) somebody to lean on!_  
_(I just might have a problem)_  
_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_  
_we all need somebody to lean on!_

_Lean on me (hey)_  
_when you're not strong (When you're not strong)_  
_I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)_  
_I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)_  
_for it wont be long (o it wont be long)_  
_'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

_(Just lean on me) you just call on me brother (hey)_  
_when you need a hand (when you need a hand)_  
_we all need (need) somebody to lean on! (somebody to lean on)_  
_(I just might) I just might have a problem that you'll understand_  
_we all need somebody to lean on!_  
_Lean on me_

_If (If)_  
_there is a load! (there is a load)_  
_you have to bare (you have to bare)_  
_that you can't carry_  
_I'm (I'm higher) right up the road_  
_I'll share your load_  
_if you just call me_

_Call me (I'm calling)_  
_Call me (when you need a friend)_  
_Call me (call me)_  
_Call me (call me) (when you need a friend)_  
_Call me (when you need a friend)_  
_Call me (if you need a friend)_  
_Call me (any time of day)_  
_Call me_

_It won't be long till I'm Gonna need somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on_  
_lean on lean on lean on me when you need a friend_  
_lean on lean on lean on me lean on me_  
_lean on lean on lean on me_  
_I'm gonna need (somebody) somebody to lean on_  
_I'm gonna need somebody to lean on (somebody to lean on)_  
_Yeah_

Everyone went wild; even Riven had a smile on his face, the girls all had tears forming in their eyes at how beautiful the song was. After a couple more songs were sung it was time for a different band to claim the stage.

"Come on, let's go meet her around back," Bloom suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," Brandon said walking beside Stella.

"Hey Musa! That was some amazing singing and the songs were beautiful!" Layla exclaimed giving Musa a hug.

"Thanks Layla," Musa replied laughing.

"Maybe we should take you girls back to Alfea, it's getting late," Sky said holding Blooms hand and walking back to the ship.

"That sounds nice, I'm really tired," Tecna said with a yawn.

"Aww!" complained Stella.

"Don't worry cupcake. How about we all meet up in Magix and then we can go our separate ways," Brandon smiled at Stella.

"That sounds really good," Flora added.

A couple of minutes later the girls arrived back at Alfea and after all the couples said their goodbyes the guys left for Red Fountain.

* * *

_**Chapter 2! Enjoy!**_

_**Please R&R once again.**_

_**BeautifulLiar18, **_


	3. Chapter 3, The Wrong Date

"So girlies, you ready for your dates?" Stella asked.

"Stella, we've been ready for ages, we have been waiting for you, like always" Layla said rolling her eyes while lying down on the couch with her legs dangling off the arm rest.

"Let's go! We will be late!" Stella exclaimed running towards to the door.

"Sweetie, were already 15 minutes late," Flora said quietly reassuring her friend.

"Actually, we are 17.5 minutes late," Tecna corrected Flora

"Are we going now?" Musa asked impatiently, all she wanted to do was spend some time with Riven and talk about their relationship; he told her that he liked her and told him that she liked him... a lot.

"What are you girls waiting for? Let's go!" Bloom yelled from the corridor excitedly.

"Yeah, we're coming now!" Flora yelled back to Bloom

"Watch out Magix! The Winx girls are coming to town with their dates!" Stella shouted at the top of her lunges causing several heads to turn in their direction as they walk out into the courtyard of Alfea getting several evil eyes from other fairies passing by,

The girls waited for the bus to Magix, chatting and laughing trying to pass the time. After 20 minutes the bus still haven't arrived.

"Um, girlies is it just me or is the bus late?" Stella said stepping onto the road.

"Yeah that's very illogical. The bus is never late," Tecna replied joining Stella on the road.

"Maybe we should call the guys?" Musa suggested as she went onto the road with Stella and Tecna.

Layla joined the rest of the girls on the street while Flora and Bloom stayed on the pathway, suddenly the 6 girls got Goosebumps, like 100 mini spiders crawling all over their bodies.

"Girls, I think you should get off the road, I Just got a bad feeling," Flora said with caution.

"Yeah, I agree, girls come on, we should call the guys," Said Bloom as she got out her phone and searched for Sky's number. Once she found it she pressed the green 'call' button. She only heard Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Meaning that his phone is off or he is calling someone. "Huh, that's strange."

"What is it Bloom?" asked Musa walking back over to Bloom and Flora. Soon the rest of the group wondered over.

"His phone is off," Bloom said with a confused look.

"Let me try Brandon's phone," Stella said as she flipped out her phone from yellow purse. She heard the same Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. "Hey, His phone is off as well."

The girls all tried their boyfriend's phone and all got the same result.

"Musa, you're not going to call Riven?" Layla questioned.

"Pfft, like he will answer, anyway," Musa shot back.

"Uh, that is very strange, Timmy never turns his communicator off," Tecna thought out loud.

"Well I guess we have to walk then," Musa stated the obvious. She started walking down the street.

"Hey, girlies, couldn't we, just you know, fly?" Stella suggested while putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, yeah, Ha-ha" Flora laughed while transforming into her Enchantix and flying towards Magix.

* * *

"Man, the girls are late," Brandon pointed out.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Riven mumbled under his breath.

"Maybe there is a lot of traffic?" Helia stated and sighed.

"Yeah, traffic," Riven said sarcastically

"I think I might call Bloom," Sky said as he got out his phone and speed dialled Bloom. It didn't even ring. All he heard was _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._ "Guess her phone is off"

"I'll call Stella then," Brandon started getting out his phone when Nabu cut him off.

"Don't bother here they come now. Hey Layla," Nabu said as he embraced her in a hug and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey Nabu,"

"So, what took you girls so long?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, didn't Stella have anything to wear?" Riven laughed.

"Hmm, well, we were waiting for the bus and it never came, we waited 20 minutes, 20 MINUTES! Then we tried calling you and it seemed that your phones were off so we had to fly here," Stella pouted.

"My phone wasn't off, and Sky tired calling Bloom but her phone must have been off," Brandon said looking at Bloom and Sky.

"Oh, well," Musa said clearly bored about the topic of phones being off.

"Well we should get going, come on Flora I have a surprise for you," Helia said as he went off with Flora to the park.

It was sunset at Magix when the couples went their separates ways for their dates.

* * *

"Timmy, where are we going?" Tecna asked as she followed Timmy down the street.

"I found this place a little while ago and I've showed nobody," Timmy replied with a blush forming on his face.

They rounded a corner to a abandoned area, it was dark and you couldn't see anything. Timmy let go of Tecna's hand.

"Timmy? Timmy! Where did you go?" Tecna shouted, panic growing inside of her.

"Just wait Tecna, you will see, it will be amazing."

"Ha-ha, what have you done with Timmy?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Ha-ha, it means that you usually don't act like this," replied Tecna.

"I guess you just bring it out of me."

"See, your starting to sound like Helia, wait, have you been taking advice from Helia?"

There was silence, "Okay, okay, I admit it."

"Ha-ha, that's so adorable."

"Okay, are you ready?" Timmy said across from her.

"Yeah, I guess."

The lights flicked on and the whole area was covered in fairy lights; there are lights on all the trees, on all the lamp posts. Tecna looked around in amazement; she had never seen something so beautiful in all her life. But what caught Tecna's attention was the giant oak tree covered in purple fairy lights, like Tecna's Enchantix colour.

"Timmy, it's unbelievable," Tecna said as she found her voice. She started to slowly spin around to take in all the beauty.

"That's not all," Timmy started to play with some buttons on his communicator; about a second later it started snowing.

"Hah, I can't believe it, it's snowing! Did you do this?" Tecna asked surprised. She walked over to Timmy and kissed him.

"Yeah, all I did was-" Timmy was interrupted when Tecna hugged him.

Ut mea puppets

"Timmy it's amazing!" Tecna shouted. She realised something was wrong when she felt Timmy jerk straight and freeze. "Are you okay Timmy?" Tecna asked in a soft voice stepping away. She couldn't put a finger to it but she knew something was wrong, very wrong. "Timmy?" now she tried stepping away but Timmy only tightened his grip on her. "Ow, Timmy you're hurting me, what is wrong with you?"

"You want to know what my problem is Tecna?" Timmy replied in a way a cocky guy would talk to a person he was about to beat up, "Girls like you that think they know everything, actually it's Girl, you're probably the only one in Magix who is that smart. And guess what?"

Tecna was in tears, she couldn't believe her ears. Why was Timmy saying all this? He cares about Tecna, doesn't he? "W-what?" She said between sobs.

"They never get the guys, there alone 'cause nobody wants a girl whose 10 times smarter than they are," Timmy said with a smirk on his face as he saw Tecna's' face turn from upset to horror and pain.

Tecna was upset, no; she was more than upset she was horrified. She could hardly see straight through her tears. She didn't understand what changed Timmy so quickly, from the man she fell in love with to a man she didn't even know. Tecna suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her stomach; she looked down at her stomach. Blood was seeping through her top and her hand instantly flew to the wound. Tecna looked up at Timmy who was cleaning a knife with his top. She fell to the ground in shock and pain.

"How does it feel to have your heart broken?" Tecna couldn't answer him, "You don't know? Does it feel like how I just stabbed you?"

Tecna tried to sit up but Timmy pushed her down again, "You're pathetic!" he yelled at her. But before he could hurt her anymore Tecna mumbled painfully a spell and she disappeared.

* * *

"Okay Stella, open your eyes,"

Stella opened her eyes to find a candle lit dinner by the river under the full moon. "Oh Brandon, it's beautiful. You did this all for me?"

"Yes, only for my cupcake."

"Snookums, it's too beautiful," Stella jumped on Brandon and kissed him causing them to both fall on the ground.

"Why don't we take a seat?" Brandon suggested and helped Stella off the ground.

"Sure," Stella said, she couldn't keep the smile from disappearing from her face as she sat down across the white table top covered in red roses.

"What have you been doing lately?" Brandon asked as he took a bite from his dinner. "Wait, let me guess, shopping?"

"Ha-ha, you know me too well snookums. I've been trying to study lately... mum wants me to get good grades she said 'A smart princess is a good princess' but what I think she meant was 'A princess with style is a smart princess' so I've been buying clothes like there's no tomorrow but I guess I'm always like that."

Ut mea puppets

"So I brought this very cute yellow and orange dress but I didn't get the right size, it was too big, so I went back with Bloom and there was this chick buying the same dress-" Stella was interrupted when Brandon started yelling.

"Don't you ever shut up? Like seriously all you do is yada, yada, yada all day long about your stupid shopping!" Brandon shouted while he did the talking hand.

Stella was too shocked by Brandon's outburst that she was trembling a little; Brandon had never acted this way before. She was more shocked when Brandon pushed the table violently over and all the plates and glasses shattered with a loud noises startling Stella. "Is everything Okay Brandon...?" Stella whispered his name shrinking into her chair as he walked over to confidently with an evil smirk on his face. He put his hand on the back of the chair just above her shoulder, tilting the chair on its two hind legs and leaned in really closely causing Stella to turn her to the left.

"Want to hear a little secret? Of cause you do, I cheated on you last year and I don't even regret it. Want to hear all about her? well, She is very beautiful more beautiful than you, she has long strawberry blonde hair and ocean blue eyes you get lost in when you stare at them, she also has skin like yours and.. You smell exactly like her" Brandon sniffed her neck very creepily and she cringed away.

"You're serious?" Stella said between sobs.

"Of cause I am, I've never lied to you before, except that and the prince Sky thing, but I've been seeing this chick for a while now and I am probably the happiest man in the world. Why so quiet Stella? Cat got your tongue?" Brandon pushed the chair backwards but before the chair hit the ground she was gone.

* * *

"Layla I know you don't love going to restaurants, but I do know that you love the water... So I hired a boat so we can have a picnic under the stars... I know it sounds kind of cheesy... but I wanted to something nice," Nabu said between smiles as he saw Layla's reaction to what was in front of her eyes; a double deck boat with lanterns hanging low on all the railings around the boat. There was a dance floor with a red picnic blanket to the front with a basket of food. They walked on in silence.

"It looks amazing and fun at the same time," Layla said jumping up and down a little. She looked around in awe, the lanterns giving it that romantic feeling. She looked up and noticed that there wasn't anyone driving the boat, "Um, Nabu there isn't anyone driving the boat!"

"The boats automatic, come over and sit with me," He patted the spot next to him on the blanket.

She sat down and stretched out her legs and laid her head on his shoulder looking up at the stars, she couldn't think of anything better.

"Do you want to dance," Nabu asked after they had finished their meal. He stood up from his position, hand out for Layla to take.

"I'd love to," Layla replied with a smile.

They danced to slow music for a while with Layla resting her head on his chest. Later faster more hip-hop music started playing; they danced free style for a while until it changed back to slower music.

Ut mea puppets

Nabu pulled Layla into him, spinning her around and around, extending out his arm so Layla would follow leading her to the edge of the floor.

"Oh my God!" Layla cried as she dangled from the back of the boat, "Nabu please help me! I'm going to fall!"

"Sure Layla, anything" Nabu smirked and pulled out his sceptre and started chanting something in Latin. Layla was being lifted into the air.

"Thank you, now can you please put me down?" Layla asked a little scared as she could see the little joy he was getting from this.

"Sure, how about over here"

Nabu swiped his sceptre to the right causing Layla to follow and land into the captain's cabin with a crash. She fell to the ground and got onto her knees trying to catch her breath that left her when she hit the boat.

"What... was... that... for?" Layla gasped.

"I never really like you Layla, I mean, who could? Look at you, you're... your, I have no clue! You disgust me Layla! I can't believe I actually fell for you" Nabu smirked evilly looking up at her from the first floor. He swung his arm to the left causing Layla to fly up and land right in front of him, there was a loud crack and a high pitched scream.

"You broke my leg! Nabu what has gotten into you?" Layla screamed grabbing her leg and pulling it close to her chest. She was in pain and confused, she had never seen Nabu act like this and never wanted to see it again, if she decided to see Nabu after this. "You're acting strange Nabu and I don't understand why but you've become a stuck-up jerk!"

"I'm not a jerk, and for that you must pay!" Nabu lifted his sceptre chanting words, a light marron colour circled Layla but before it could engulf her she disappeared.

* * *

"Riven, where are we going?" Musa asked. "I've never been to this part of town," she said as they walked down a dark alley with graffiti covering every square inch of the wall. "Arhh!" Musa screamed grabbing Riven's arm.

"Chill Musa, it's just a cat," Riven said though his laughter at her reaction.

"It's not funny," She looked at Riven's' arm were she was grabbing it and looked back up at Riven. He looked down at her hands and where her hands sat and felt them loosen their grip. "Anyway, where are we going?"

"Just a place I like to visit when I'm thinking."

They walked in silence for a couple of minutes until they reached a little boardwalk on the river looking out to the city lights that were reflected from the water.

"It's very pretty at night," Musa stated and walked to the edge, slid her shoes off and sat down dangling the tips of her toes into the water, rippling the surface. Soon she was joined on the boardwalk by Riven. "So, how did you find this place?" Musa asked looking in Riven's direction, trying to see his face that was lit by the moon light.

"Um, it's a long story and I don't really feel like, uh, sharing it will only bring up memorises," Riven replied looking down.

"I like long stories, and please? I would like to learn more about you," asked Musa.

"Fine, but don't tell anybody. I was 10 years old and my mum and dad were fighting about money, actually they never stopped fighting. My dad was about to slap my mum but I stepped in but I was the one to get hit, not my mum. After that he took all of his anger out on me for about 3 more years until I ran away, I ran and ran until I found this place. I found some rope tied to the boardwalk and searched for a rock... I couldn't take it, all the beating up, I found a rock, bigger enough to take me down, I tied one end around the rock several times and the other end to my leg and walked to the edge, placed the rock down and was about to jump until.."

Ut mea puppets

"Until?" Musa couldn't help the shock from her voice.

"Nothing, you nosey bitch!" Riven shouted.

"W-what?" Musa stuttered as she got up.

"I don't even like you, you're not my type, and do you want to know a girl who is my type? Darcy, she was the best girlfriend ever and probably is still the best!" Riven said with so much venom that Musa cringed away.

"You're lying," Musa couldn't believe this, he finally started to open up and she said one word and he snapped at her.

"No Musa, I'm not."

"I can't believe this! I've liked you for ages and you don't even like me instead you like that witch! You're a jerk! You're a monster!" She screamed at him and slapped him across the face.

Riven rubbed his jaw, his eyes turned from cockiness and pure rage, "Do you know what it feels like to be beaten up by someone you love?"

"No, why would-" Musa gasped for air as Riven punched her in the stomach resulting her to fall to the ground clutching her stomach. She felt more pain on the side of her ribs repeatedly. "Please… stop!" Musa manage to say when she had some breath.

"No, now you know how it feels, but I had to put up with it for much longer than you but I just going to skip to the drowning part of the story," Riven lifted Musa up and threw her into the river.

She came to the surface and gasped for air only to be pushed down again, She couldn't do any spells she was to shocked and in too much pain to think straight. She struggled and struggled, she could feel the water rushing into her lunges; she clawed at his arms until he let go. She swam down and came up a couple of centimetres beside the scratched arms and filled her lunges with air. She looked at Riven with wide eyes as he lunged for her, but by the time he made it into the water she was gone.

* * *

"Helia? Where have you gone?" Flora shouted looking around for Helia, she walked up to a big oak tree and placed her hand on the trunk and a green light radiated from her hand. She left and walked about 5 minutes until she could see a faint light in the distance and stated walking over towards it. "Helia?"

"Flora? You finally found me," Helia said in a soft voice behind her.

"Arhh!" Flora put a hand up to her chest as if she could stop her heart from exploding from her chest. "Why did you leave me like that?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but I had to set dinner up"

"Dinner?"

"Yeah, you know, food, wine, knives and forks, beautiful dates," Helia smiled as he saw Flora's checks turned a rosy pink.

"Okay, I think I understand know," Flora giggled.

"Why don't we sit on the cliff edge and look out to the city?" Helia suggested walking over to Flora and grabbing her hand.

"Sure,"

They walked over and sat down after a couple of minutes Flora laid back to look at the stars and Helia did the same actions. Flora laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "It's beautiful."

"I know it is," Helia replied looking at Flora.

"I meant the scenery," she replied looking into his eyes.

"And so did I. oh, also I picked you a flower" He said getting up and walked over to the table and gave her a white lily calla.

"The flower of beauty," Flora recognised.

"Yeah it reminded me of you," Helia said as he grabbed the flower and looked at it.

Ut mea puppets

"You know what a good flower is?"

"What?" Flora answered.

"A dead flower," Helia spat out the words as he snapped the flower in half and got up knocking Flora off his chest and stomping on the flower until it was destroyed.

"Helia, what has gotten into you?" Flora gasped at Helia's actions.

"Some sense. You know Flora, I have never liked you or you stupid hippy ways, like seriously 'Let's all hug it out' and 'let's all be friends and make friendship bracelets in a meadow of daisies' come on Flora. It's so stupid, you're so stupid to think anybody would love you," Helia smirked.

Flora was up onto her feet and was in tears "That's where you're wrong, I don't know what has gotten into you but my friends love me and so do you!" Flora voice turned into a whisper as she said the last part, she was unsure about the last part as Helia just admitted it.

"That's where you're wrong, I never loved you, and also I don't even like you let alone love you"

"No,"

"Yes,"

Flora ran from Helia, she didn't want to get hurt any more. She ran and ran in the opposite direction from him only to be stopped suddenly and land on her butt. She scratched her neck trying to get whatever it was off her neck that was strangling her so she would be able to breathe. She looked around and saw Helia walking towards her with his arm out-stretched, she realised it was his laser-string glove that was choking her.

"Didn't your parents ever tell you that running away from a gentleman is rude? Or never turn your back on your enemy," Helia stated leaning over Flora.

"Please, I can't... Breathe."

"That's the point," as soon as he said that he tightened his grip causing Floras' eyes to widen a little.

Flora's vision went blurry, she couldn't breathe. _So this is it Flora? Death by your lover?_ she thought, _I have to go now! Or I will die_, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she disappeared.

* * *

"How on the earth can you afford a place like this?" Bloom asked as they walked to their outside table at the most expensive restaurant in town. "We don't have to be here we can see a movie and it would still be nice."

"I know but I want to show my girl out to Magix, you know."

Bloom gave him a dirty look and took a seat from the King of Eraklyon; they were the only ones outside eating under the moon with a big candle in the middle. On her plate was a red rose, she lifted it up and smelt it. "It's Beautiful, I love it."

"That's not all," Sky said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a silver box and handed it to Bloom.

"What is it?" Bloom asked.

"Open it."

Bloom opened the box to find a Blue diamond necklace; the diamond was heart-shaped and was attached to a silver chain, the diamond is a sky blue, just like her eyes. "It's beautiful," Bloom gasped. She couldn't believe something was that beautiful.

"It reminded me of you," Sky said as he got up from his chair and walked over to Bloom, grabbing her hair and putting it over her left shoulder so he could do the necklace up.

"Aw, I don't know what to say," Bloom started as she waited for Sky to finish to get up and hug him, kissing him on the lips, "I love it."

After they finished dinner they paid and left the restaurant walking to the park and stopping in front of the water's edge that was being reflected by the moon.

"Sky, tonight has been the best night ever and I'm sure I'm not going to forget it either!" Bloom said looking into Sky's eyes

Ut mea puppets

"I'm pretty sure you should forget tonight and what I'm about to do next," Sky said smirking and tightening his grip on Bloom.

"Ow, Sky your hurting me! Let me go! What is your problem?" Bloom shouted in his face, she knew she was going to have bruises in the morning from his grip.

"Now why would I do that? Miss 'look at me with the dragon power'? I can't believe I broke my arranged marriage with Diaspro because of you, god, you'll never be anything like her. I know I didn't have feelings for her but it's more than I've had with you anyway," Sky's voice dripped in venom.

"You're joking? Sky, please tell me your joking!" Bloom begged, her eyes rimmed with tears.

"No, I'm not."

Bloom started to back away from Sky as he withdrew his sword and pointed it at Blooms neck. "It's wrong to run away from royalty, but you wouldn't know that since you're royalty but your real parents are dead. Aw, don't cry Bloom, if you can't handle the truth then leave, and don't come back to me, because I just realised that I don't even love you anymore. You know, people say you're really tough but I know you're just a weak, pathetic earth girl that just wants some attention."

After Sky had finished his speech he knelt down to where Bloom was crying into her hands and lifted her head up, he looked at her in the eyes and pulled back his hand and punched her straight in between the eyes breaking her nose.

"Arhh, you broke my nose! You... just punched me!" Bloom said clutching her face and cried even more.

"Aw, poor little fairy feels heartbroken. God, you're so pathetic! You disgust me and the Winx Club," Sky said with so much venom that Bloom felt like she just got by hit by a car and then she was gone.

* * *

_**Chapter 3! Enjoy! Okay, i'm going to upload the next couple of chapter as well!**_

_**Please R&R once again.**_

_**BeautifulLiar18, **_


	4. Chapter 4, Recovery

Miss Faragonda walked into her office to find Tecna on the floor clutching her stomach with a blood staining the carpet and her face pale as snow. "Oh God, Tecna what happened!" Miss Faragonda exclaimed while running over to Tacna's side.

"Timmy… he… stabbed me," Tecna cringed out the words from her pain.

"What? Timmy? He wouldn't do that."

"He did, please help… me. And make sure Timmy doesn't come near me?"

Miss Faragonda got up and ran back to the door and yelled out "Griselda! Come quick, we have an emergency!" Miss Faragonda ran back to Tecna, she heard footsteps run into her office then a gasp.

"What in the universe happened to her?" Griselda said with pure shock.

"She said Timmy stabbed her"

"Timmy?"

"Mm-hmm," Tecna said nodding her head.

"Let's take her to the infirmity," Miss Faragonda stated she looked down when she heard a painful whimper, "And quickly."

* * *

Miss Faragonda was looking into the infirmity, listening to the beeping sound repeatedly by the monitor until she was interrupted by Griselda jogging up beside her.

"We just found Stella outside her room rocking back and forth on her heels, she's not talking but she is mumbling 'he cheated on me last year and he doesn't even regret it,' she doesn't look physically hurt but her eyes are red and her face is pale. We've got some other teachers bringing her up now." As if on cue, two teachers came down the corridor supporting Stella under her arms; her head hung low and she wasn't even walking, she was being dragged.

"Who did this to you Stella?" Miss Faragonda quietly asked her.

"He cheated on me last year and he doesn't even regret it." Stella replied in a soft voice with a tear rolling off her check and landing on the floor.

"Who did Stella?"

"Brandon," Stella whispered.

Griselda looked at Miss Faragonda and she nodded. "We should take her to her room."

"No, put her in there with Tecna, just in case," Miss Faragonda said as she opened the door for the teachers and Stella. Griselda looked at Miss Faragonda again and asked "What about the others?"

"Just keep an eye out for them."

With that Griselda nodded and walked away.

A couple of hours past and there were still no more news about the other girls yet until Victoria, a student at Alfea, ran into Miss Faragonda's office. "Miss Faragonda! We… just found… Layla… in our room! She's… hurt really badly!" Victoria was able to say as she caught her breath.

"Okay where is she?" Miss Faragonda asked getting up from her desk.

"She's still in our dorm room."

"Okay, over here, I will teleport us there."

Miss Faragonda and Victoria disappeared only to reappear in Victoria's room to see Layla on the ground clutching her leg in tears rolling to side to side. There is a huge purple and green colour forming on her shin where there was a lump in the middle. Miss Faragonda could tell her leg was broken but she didn't know if anything else was broken or seriously hurt. "Layla how did you break your leg?"

"You mean... who? Please help, it hurts so much, please," Layla whimpered as she stretched at her arm.

"Okay, but who did this to you?"

"Nabu… he used his magic on me an- Arhh!" Layla screamed at the pain raging through her leg.

Miss Faragonda put her hand on her head and said a spell under her breath and they disappeared. Once in the infirmity Miss Faragonda helped Layla onto a spare bed next to Stella and across from Tecna. "Can I have some help here?" Miss Faragonda asked and the nurse came running towards her and help with Layla. Miss Faragonda was about to leave to room when someone called her name.

"Hey Miss F, can you please not tell my parents? I don't need their sympathy right now," Stella whispered.

"Are you sure Stella? Maybe you might need to go home and recover."

"I'm sure, my parents will just tell me to get over it and then swamp me in princess training."

"Same."

"Same... over here,"

"Are you sure girls?"

"Yeah" Stella whispered looking back at the wall.

Miss Faragonda left the infirmity hoping that the other girls were okay. As Miss Faragonda passed the window to see a figure sitting on the waterfall edge with their head hung low. Miss Faragonda walked down the corridor past all the class rooms and came to the top of the stairs descending two at a time. She walked behind the person until she caught her face in the moon light.

"Bloom?" Miss Faragonda asked with uncertainly.

"Oh… Hey Miss F…" Bloom was able to say through her sniffles.

"Is everything okay?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay, well Stella, Layla and Tecna are in the infirmity if you want to see them," Miss Faragonda said.

"Are they okay? What happened to them?" Bloom asked impatiently eager to know more information about her friends.

"I don't know. Layla has a broken leg and nothing can get rid of her pain and magic can't heal it any faster, it's like something won't let us treat her. Tecna was stabbed in the stomach and the same thing with her; magic cant speed up the healing process. Stella looks like she has seen someone get murdered and lost the ability to speak loudly or she might get hurt again." She replied looking down at the ground. Miss Faragonda noticed the blood on Bloom's top, "Bloom, my dear, what on the Magix happened to you?"

"Oh," Bloom looked down at her top, "Sky, kind of punched me in the noise and it broke," Bloom cringed at the memory.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I did a healing spell and I guess I didn't clean the blood up." She started heading to the doors. "I'm going to see if there okay."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Bloom stopped dead in her tracks and her mind wondered to what happened a couple of hours ago and what Sky had said, "Emotionally not physically," and with that she ran with all her might to the infirmity. Bloom ran all the way there but by the time she arrived everybody was asleep or passed out on drugs. "Oh girls what happened to you?" Bloom walked over to the sofa and laid her head on the arm rest and her eyelids slowly drifted shut.

* * *

"Bloom?" Stella whispered.

"W-what?" Bloom replied lifting her head of the arm rest and rubbing her eyes. "Stella are you okay?"

Stella hung her head and started to cry, "No."

"Bloom?"

"Layla?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. We have to find Flora and Musa first and then we have to talk to Miss Faragonda about it."

"About what?"

"What she means is why they attacked us, even though I want nothing to do with Timmy I want to know why he attacked me."

"Tecna?"

"Hey, Bloom."

"Timmy did this to you?"

Tecna nodded her head to inform her friend that she got it right.

Bloom looked at Layla, "Nabu?" Layla nodded. She turned to Stella, "Brandon?" Stella burst into tears and nodded her head a little. "I got hurt by Sky," Bloom admitted to her friends.

"We have to find Flora and Musa; I've got a bad feeling, like they're…. They're dead," Stella whispered and stuttered at the last word.

"Me too," Bloom agreed. "I'm going to see Miss Faragonda and see if she can contact Headmaster Saladin to send out a search party to look for them." Bloom left the room after she gave everyone a quick hug. She walked to Miss Faragonda's office and knocked on the door, after she heard "Come in," she entered the room and walked up to the desk in the middle of the room and took a seat.

"Miss F. I'm worried about Musa and Flora, they haven't come back from their dates and what have happened to the rest of… us I'm worried that they are in danger," Bloom said on the edge of her chair.

"Yes so am I, that's why I've already called Headmaster Saladin and they are searching for them."

"What about them?" Bloom asked in a whisper.

"I've asked Saladin if the guys have been acting weird lately and he said that they have been fine. And for your question… they didn't come back to Red Fountain either." Miss Faragonda replied.

Bloom gasped. What if they have the two girls? What if they are hurting them? Because they sure don't love us anymore. "W-what if t-they have them?" Bloom asked horrified.

"We don't know for sure if they have them or not."

"Then we have to go find them!" Bloom yelled getting up from here chair.

"And what happens if they don't have them Bloom? What if Sky hurts you again? Think about it Bloom, the Specialist are acting weird and are out of their elements," Miss Faragonda replied fiercely, standing up to look Bloom in the eyes. "Let them search for Musa and Flora and you stay here and look after Tecna, Layla and Stella. They are upset and I can understand if your upset as well, so be there for them and let them find them, okay?"

"But-"

"No buts Bloom, know go back to the infirmity with Stella, Tecna and Layla."

Bloom walked back to the infirmity in silence with tears running down her checks as she thought for the worse.

* * *

_**Chapter 4! Short Chapter, I know but i hope you enjoyed it! **_

_**Please R&R once again.**_

_**BeautifulLiar18, **_


	5. Chapter 5, Finding Friends

Headmaster Saladin walked into combat class, "Louis, Zane, Sam, Bailey, Lachlan, Harry can you please come with me to my office" He asked as he turned around he heard the whole class go 'ohh'. Once the group came into the office, Saladin sat down and told them to close the door.

"What's going on?" Louis asked.

Louis has short brown hair and brown eyes; he is tanned skin and is very fit. Louis is the most caring person in the group and respects every plant, animal and person.

"Is there something wrong?" Zane asked with a worried look.

Zane has black hair which is shaved lightly on the sides and slightly puffy on top and dark chocolate eyes; he is also very fit and is the calmest one in the group that loves to listen to music and have a good time.

"Do we have a new mission?" Sam asked.

Sam has sandy blonde hair and pale skin with blue eyes. He is the most talkative one in the group that loves to talk and do anything new, he loves to hang around the mall with his friends.

"Is there some evil villain? Do we get to kick their butts?" Bailey asked with a joyful smile.

Bailey has dark skin with brown eyes with shaggy hair that just goes past his ears; he is the most active one in the group that loves going rock climbing and hiking.

"Do we get to protect some princesses?" Lachlan asked.

Lachlan has light brown hair with green eyes with lightly tanned skin. He is the most loyal person in the group and is the leader for his quick thinking and tactics.

"Do we get to test the new ships?" Harry asked looking excited.

Harry has bleach blonde hair with a side fringe that just touches the tips of his ears; he is not very muscly but is still fit. Harry is the brains of the group and makes all the gadgets.

Headmaster Saladin looked at each boy in order that they asked the questions. Saladin looked at Louis first "I'll explain everything." He then looked at Zane, "Yes" then Sam, "Yes" then Bailey, "No" then Lachlan, "Yes and no" then Harry, "Most likely"

"Damn," Bailey said in a disappointed voice.

"I don't understand," Lachlan stated with the rest of the group nodding in agreement.

"Are you all familiar with the Winx Club?"

"Who isn't?" Harry asked.

"Well, two of their members have disappeared and we think they are seriously hurt, so It is your job to find them and bring them back here," Saladin looked at all the Specialists with a serious look.

"Think? Who is missing? And why can't they find their own way home?" Louis questioned.

"Flora and Musa are missing and the reason why they can't find their own why home is probably because they can't even see one metre in front of them. We have no clue what they have done to them but it is not good. We've tried tracing their Enchantix but it's too weak, even when it's powerful." Saladin said sitting back down and rubbing the inner of his eyes.

"Who did it to them?" Zane asked, he was eager to find out who it was.

"Helia and Riven," Saladin said in shame.

"Wait, you're telling us that that their boyfriends did this to them?" Sam asked in pure shock.

"Now go find them or it will be too late." Saladin exclaimed jerking the 6 guys from their shocked state. "Louis and Zane go on foot to the lake and searched around there. Harry and Bailey take the squad ship, and Lachlan and Sam take the Levi bikes and following the roads, see if they stumbled on there. Oh, and before I forget if you see Helia, Riven, Timmy etc., leave and don't turn back, after what they did to the girls in not sure you might get out okay. Do not interfere with them okay?"

"Yes sir," The 6 guys said together and saluted.

"And please hurry!" Headmaster Saladin yelled out the door were the guys just ran out.

* * *

Flora opened her eyes to find daylight; she sat up and took a deep breath, chocking a little while doing so, and touched her neck cringing at the contact and pulled her hand away to find blood on her index and middle finger. Flora couldn't figure out how she got here and how the burn is on her neck, she tried hard to remember, and then she had a flashback of last night or was it last night?

Flora looked around to try get her baring's but she was in too much pain to think straight. Flora tried standing up, using the tree closest to her for support, but her energy was too weak and her neck hurt; she didn't even know if she could speak, she was too scared to try it. Flora collapsed on the floor and took a deep breath to try and steady her but only to have a coughing fit instead; she covered her mouth and took it away wiping her tears only to find more liquid on her face. She used the back of her wrist to wipe it away to find red liquid. "Oh my god" Flora whispered, she wasn't just tired; she was losing a lot of blood as well.

Flora got up again, clutching to the tree and stumbled forward to the next one in front of her and started coughing again not even bothering to wipe the blood from her face; she had to find help fast or see probably won't make it out of where ever she is.

After stumbling to a few more trees forward she saw a figure lying on the ground, not moving, paler than before in front of the lake, "Musa?" Flora coughed out her name stumbling forward towards the figure on the ground. She made it just in front of the figure to see it was Musa before she started coughing but the more she coughed the less she breathed in; she couldn't cough up the blood that was stopping her breathing let alone get any oxygen into her lunges. Before she knew it is was on the floor next to Musa but before she went fully unconscious she heard male voices calling her name

* * *

"Guy's, we've been out here all day and there is no sign of them. Bailey and I are going to head back to Red Fountain." Harry radioed from the squad ship.

"Same here, we can come back early in the morning and search again," Lachlan stated from his Levi bike.

"I'm with Lachlan," Sam agreed turning around back to Red Fountain.

"Okay, Zane and I will just do one more round around the lake," Louis said into his communicator.

"Rodger that," Sam said.

Louis and Zane walked to the lake thinking their thoughts out loud.

"I wonder why Helia and Riven attacked Flora and Musa, I mean I can understand Riven has a temper and everything but he would never hurt Musa. And Helia? Dude, he is the softest person out there," Louis said looking around the forest.

"I know it doesn't make much sense to me either. And I wonder what came over the-" Zane was cut off when he heard a faint coughing sound in the distance, "Dude, did you just hear that?" Zane said looking around

"Yeah, it sounded like it came from near the lake," Louis said running to the sound. It was pretty easy to follow since it was repeating.

"Flora? Musa? Are you out there?" Zane yelled out into the open. He looked around the edges to find two girls lying on the floor; one pale white and hardly breathing and the other pale with blood down her face, "Over there! Oh, man it doesn't look good," he yelled while he ran next to Louis in a full sprint skidding on the floor in front Musa as he got there.

"Musa? Musa?" Zane asked as he knelt over Musa on his knees.

"Flora? Flora?" Louis asked shaking Flora lightly, "Harry, we've found them! At the lake, come quick! There is a faint heartbeat for both girls but they look horrible!"

"I'll be there in a second," Harry replied in the communicator.

A couple of seconds later Harry arrived in the squad ship landing it just a couple of meters behind them. Zane and Louis picked up each girl carefully but quickly and entered the ship.

"Holy…" Harry stared at Musa and Flora in shock.

"Drive Harry drive!" Both boys yelled!

The boys landed in the court yard of Red Fountain and waited until the door came down before exciting out of the ship.

"I'll go get Saladin," Harry yelled at Louis and Zane running ahead who were carrying Flora and Musa.

As the two boys walked through the school passing every Red Fountain student on their way to the nurse all they heard were gasped and whispers. They made it to the nurses office in no time; Louis and Zane walked quickly but and roughly, everybody were up against the ways, their face full of shock. They laid the girls on a bed each and stepped back while two nurses looked over them.

"Flora has a clogged throat; do you know any spells that will clear the blood? And this burn on her neck, I'm surprised it made this much damage and not expose any muscle or bone," The first nurse asked the second nurse while thinking out loud. "She has lost a lot of blood as well."

"God, Musa is barely alive; she most likely swallowed a lot of water. When she transported herself she was able to do one more spell and that was survive by making bubbles in her lunges so she some sort of oxygen in there," The second nurse said informing Zane, Louis and the first nurse. Headmaster Saladin walked in.

"How are they going?" He asked.

"Not good, but they should get better in a couple of days, we need to do a couple of spells to heal them. So maybe you should call Miss Faragonda and the Winx club and let them know," said the first nurse.

"Already done, they should be arriving very soon," Headmaster Saladin said walking back out the door to go meet Miss Faragonda.

* * *

_**Chapter 5! Another short Chapter, I know but I hope you enjoyed it! for the one's that haven't read this story and if you're reading it again then, thank-you!**_

_**Please R&R once again.**_

_**BeautifulLiar18, **_


	6. Chapter 6, Waiting

Miss Faragonda, Bloom and Stella arrived in front of Red fountain, looking around anxiously to see if they were here. They were greeted by Headmaster Saladin.

"Hello girls, Miss Faragonda," Saladin nodded his head for Miss Faragonda.

"They're not here? Are they?" Stella whispered to Saladin.

"No one has seen them, we are keeping an eye out, just in case," Headmaster Saladin said reassuring Stella.

Bloom and Stella let out the breath that they didn't know they were holding.

"Can we go see Musa and Flora now?" Bloom asked Saladin.

"Sure, follow me," Saladin said, walking off to the infirmity.

The girls walked in silence as Miss Faragonda and Headmaster Saladin talked about what has happened and what they were going to do they didn't want the girls to get hurt anymore. They entered a white room and on two beds were two very familiar faces sleeping.

"Musa! Flora!" Bloom shouted and ran towards her friends.

"Oh my god, they're dead! DEAD! Those guys killed my best friends!" Stella tried to scream.

"There not dead, Stella, they're sleeping, they had no energy left after... what happened" Saladin said and trailed off as the girls flinched.

"Oh my, what happened to Flora's neck?" Miss Faragonda asked in shock.

"We did some test and when Helia's laser string glove wrapped around her neck he said some sort of spell and it tried draining her Winx but she fought which made the process take longer and when she had little energy left she transported, but it wasn't strong enough to take her home only to transport her to the lake but it had effects of severe burns on her throat," one nurse said as she came into the room with another nurse following behind her.

"And Musa?" Bloom asked shocked as she heard what Helia did to Flora.

"Musa swallowed a lot of water and she has bruises on her shoulders indicating that she was held underwater and she had skin under her nails-"

"That means she was putting up a fight," Bloom interrupted.

"Yes, anyway, when she was struggling against Riven, he was somehow able to start draining her Winx, so the more she struggled against Riven, the more she was losing her power. Even if she didn't struggle she would have drowned and Riven still would have gotten her powers from her. She still had a little power left but it was going quickly, so she said a muted spell, which saved her life by putting bubbles of air into her lunges and she disappeared next to the lake were Flora found her but collapsed before anyone found them," Musa's nurse explained as she let out a troubled sigh.

"So when will they wake up?" Stella asked curiously.

"It's hard to say, but, maybe in three or four days at the most," Flora's nurse answered Stella.

Stella and Bloom looked down and went to get comfy on the three seater lounge.

It has been three days and Musa and Flora were still sleeping. They sometimes tossed and turned in their hospitals beds, still at Red fountain, they didn't trust taking them back to Alfea when something could go wrong or the guys could be there. Everyone was told to stay away from the infirmary unless you were seriously hurt or dying.

Tecna and Layla joined them on day two; since they were feeling better and stayed and they didn't leave. Even if the girls felt better they were still dying on the inside. Stella started talking again but not as much or as loud, she couldn't get his words out of her head; _don't you ever shut up? Like seriously all you do is yada yada yada all day long about your stupid shopping! Want to hear a little secret? Of cause you do, I cheated on you last year and I don't even regret it. Want to hear all about her? well, She is very beautiful more beautiful than you, she has long strawberry blonde hair and ocean blue eyes you get lost in when you stare at them, she also has skin like yours and.. You smell exactly like her._

Bloom was still hurt from the words Sky had said; _I can't believe I broke my arranged marriage with Diaspro because of you, god, you'll never be anything like her. I know I didn't have feelings for her but it's more than I've had with you anyway_. Sky was right she would never get over from that night, ever.

"Yay! I won! Ha! In your face Layla," Stella yelled as she danced on the spot.

"You cheated!" Layla screamed with a smile on her face as she watched Stella dance "Girl, I need to teach you how to dance."

"I did not! And what is wrong with my dancing? Are you jealous?" Stella said as she did another weird dance move.

"You did too! Jealous? Pfft, please, my grandmother can dance better than you!"

"Cannot!"

"Can too!"

"Yo, what's with all the noise? I have to agree with Layla on that one Stella."

"You're not in this Musa" Stella yelled and turned towards Layla again to make her point. The other girls smiled, for the first time, and went over to Musa and hugged her.

"How are you?" Tecna asked carefully.

"Argh, not good. You-" Musa was cut off from saying anything else when Stella yelled her name and came over to her.

"Musa you're alive, I mean awake!" Stella screamed and ran over to Musa's bed and gave her a cuddle.

"How long have I been out?" Musa asked her friends as she clutched her head.

"Well, you've been out for four days," Layla assured her. "But were all happy that you're okay," Layla said and hugged her with the others hugging her as well.

"You guys are giving out free hugs? Can I have one?" a weak voice asked behind them.

"Sure Flora," Stella went over and hugged her, "Flora! You're awake!"

"Really? I haven't noticed," Flora tried to laugh but ended up coughing.

"So how long have I been out-" Flora started.

"Four days," Tecna answered her question before she even finished asking it.

"Oh, Musa you're up. How do you feel?" Musa's nurse asked coming in the room holding a clipboard.

"Dead," She simply answered.

"I see Flora is up as well, I will go and contact Miss Faragonda and let her know the news," With that said she left the room.

"So… um, did something happen between you and the... guys?" Flora asked looking down, Stella shuddered.

"Yeah"

"Yep"

"Uh-huh"

"Hmm"

"Yeah, it feel's like I've been hit by a truck and then ran over again and again" Musa said as a tear dropped from her face.

"Agreed," The others replied in unison as tears came down their faces.

"Timmy stabbed… me, in the stomach," Tecna said out loud and went and sat on Musa's bed.

"Nabu… he used his magic on me and it broke my leg," Layla said and sat down next to Tecna.

"Sky said he didn't love me… it wasn't even real, any of it, he had more feelings for Diaspro." Bloom said in tears and sat down on Flora's bed.

"Brandon cheated on me and didn't regret it one bit, he even said she was more worth more the time." Stella cried out and sat next to Bloom.

"Riven was finally opening up… he called me a bitch and then tried to drown me, I don't remember anything else," Musa said as more drops landed on her night gown.

"Helia chased me through the forest and then stared chocking me for reason but before I passed out or left, he said we had something of his, but I could have thought I heard it, I don't remember or try to. It hurts too much," Flora sobbed while Bloom hugged her.

"I know, it hurting all of us," Bloom replied through tears.

"We should stay away from them just in chase," Stella thought out loud.

"Agreed," they all said in unison trough the tears.

"But... but what do we tell them if they came asking questions?" Stella thought.

"I could help you there,"

"Miss. F! How long have you been standing there?" Flora asked.

"Long enough to hear your short stories and the bet" Miss. F replied to the girls looking at their hurt faces. "I could tell that you are out on a mission but maybe you should spend some time away… like a vacation, just to get your minds off the… situation and don't go home they could be waiting for you. I don't know what came over them but we will get to the bottom of this. I promise."

"Maybe we don't want to know? They did hurt us… a lot" Tecna spoke her thoughts out loud, "But a vacation would sound good, no school, no homework, and no guys."

"Sounds… fun?" Layla said.

"Oh, and before I forget, some people wanted to check on how you are going" Miss. F said as she stepped out of the door way. The girls gasped at the six familiar faces walking into the room.

"You!" Stella screamed.

"No way! Layla stood up.

"It can't be," Flora whispered.

"How?" Bloom asked.

"Oh god," Tecna exclaimed.

"Oh no," Musa cried sitting up.

* * *

_**Chapter 6! Enjoy! **_

_**Please R&R once again.**_

_**BeautifulLiar18, **_


	7. Chapter 7, Reunion

"You!" Stella screamed.

"No way! Layla stood up.

"It can't be," Flora whispered.

"How?" Bloom asked.

"Oh god," Tecna exclaimed.

"Oh no," Musa cried sitting up.

"Look we can explain" One of the guys replied.

"You never called me, Sam, Never!" Stella shouted and walked over to him. "The day you left, it's like some of my memories went with you!" Sam and Stella were really good friends when they were young. Sam lived on Solaria but moved with his uncle after something happened. Sam was more than a friend; he was like family, a bigger brother she never had. He would always make Stella laugh when she was always down, always play with her outside, never gave up on her, then one day he left, without even saying goodbye to her. Stella didn't come out her room for a week. She was too upset.

"Hey Stell," Sam said nervously, knowing that he had upset her again. He thought she would be happy to see him, but I guess being here brought up those memories again for both of them.

"Bailey? Haha, I can't believe it!" Layla shouted in joy and confusion. Bailey's dad worked for the palace on Tides, he befriended Layla and soon enough they became the bests of friends. She only had him, he was the only one to have fun with, dance with, laugh with, and play jokes with. But Layla's parents didn't like her new behaviour, so they decided to fire Bailey's dad in order to make Bailey stay away from Layla. Once he left there was no more fun, no more dancing, no more laughter, and no more jokes. The palace had become very quiet; it was usually filled with laughing or chatting by the two kids. Layla was upset for ages and that wasn't unnoticed by her parents but they didn't say or do anything.

"Hey Layla, long time no see," Bailey said as he raised and dropped his left shoulder- like a half shrug. He could see the grief in her eyes; he knew that she blamed herself for his father being fired. It was kind of upsetting to see.

"Louis? Oh my god, what are you doing here? I thought I would never see you again!" Flora exclaimed with joy. Louis lived on Linphea with Flora; Flora's mother was looking after his sick mum, so Louis was around a lot. She had a crush on Louis but that ended when he made her eat a grub. Louis loved flowers and was glad to have a friend who could make plants grow from the ground. He was glad Flora was his friend. After a couple of months Flora became like a sister to Louis and he was like a Brother to Flora, they would do anything for each other. But that all ended when Louis's mum died and they left. Where? Flora didn't know. She was upset for months and felt like she just lost family.

"Hey Flora, are you feeling any better?" Louis asked, a warm smile on his face causing Flora to blush the tiniest bit.

"Lachlan? How did end up here? What about Earth?" Bloom asked with a confused look on her face. She had met Lachlan on Earth in primary school; she was always left out of everything- games, sports, always picked last. She didn't have many friends, until one day, a young Lachlan came up and asked her if she would like to play. After that they became friends and before you knew it, they didn't leave each other's side. She could practically trust him with her life. He was adopted, but he really didn't understand what that was when he was his age. Lachlan was moved with different foster parents, he left school, left Gardenia, left… Bloom. She was upset; no one even attempted to befriend her like Lachlan did. So she became independent.

"It's… a long story" Lachlan replied with ease. He could understand why she would be so confused, I mean, he was on Earth and everything. But he was just as confused as to how she got here; surely she didn't get sucked into a strange portal like he did, did she?

"Harry? I thought you went to study at…" Tecna couldn't finish her sentence; she didn't even know where he went to study. Harry was next door neighbours with Tecna on Zenith when they were little. They were both very smart, but they didn't have many friends. People would always tease them and call them nerds. They saw each other around primary school but they didn't really meet until Harry was working on his computer in the schools computer workshop and Tecna happened to stumble in. Tecna was outside minding her own business when she overheard Harry talking to himself; so she decided to walk into the room and introduce herself along with what he could try to fix. They became best of friends and for years that they stood by each other. It was when Harry was old enough to study that he decided to move away and not keep in contact with Tecna. She hadn't heard from him or seen him. Until now;

"Surprise," Harry just said with a joyful smile on his face. Why was his heart beating so fast in his chest? Surely he had gotten over his primary school crush right?

"Zane? What are you doing here? I thought you were on Eraklyon with your dad?" Musa said, surprise creeping into her voice. Zane's step-father lived on Eraklyon and when he met Zane's mother on Melody he stayed and lived with them. Musa met Zane dancing to her music in the park. She noticed him watching her and practically couldn't stop his feet from moving himself. The beat was groovy. He was too shy to go over and introduce that she snuck up from behind and introduced herself first. The next day, she agreed to teach Zane dancing, since he loved to do it so much. After that, they became friends, talking about music and famous celebs. Soon after they started dating each other until Zane's step-father decided that he wanted to go back and live on Eraklyon and his mother agreed with him. Zane left and he had no choice to break-up with Musa. Musa was upset at first but soon danced and sung all of her troubles away.

"Hey Musa, it's good to see you again," Zane said like they had seen each other yesterday. By the looks of it, Musa grew had grown up _a lot _since he had last seen her. And knowing Musa, she was probably an even better singer and dancer.

"I ran into them when I was on my way here, and they tagged alone to see how you girls were doing. They found Flora and Musa in the forest and were really worried about them," Miss Faragonda replied after everyone had 'greeted' each other. "The nurse's said you're alright to leave and I can see you girls are doing fine, so I will let you guys catch up with your old friends," and with that Miss Faragonda left with a smile on her face.

"So, Stella, do you want to get a cup of coffee in Magix?" Sam asked extending his arm for her to take.

"You're not going to leave again, are you?" Stella mumbled and crossed her arms.

"Of course not! I promise you."

"Okay!" Stella said cheerfully.

Stella and Sam arrived at her favourite coffee shop in Magix. The shop was a cream colour with a feature wall of light chocolate brown; the shop is called Mackey's Coffee & Cake Shop. Sam led them to a table outside the café; there were hardly any people there today.

After she ordered a coffee she started asking him questions. "So, uh, how's everything? I mean when you left because of something, you didn't say good-bye or anything, you just left, just out of the blue," Stella said and hung her head so he couldn't see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Stella I'm so sorry if I left without saying a good-bye and I'm sorry that I hurt you but the reason I left was because my mother was three months pregnant and I had to look after her and everything since father had died-" Sam paused as the waiter arrived with their coffees.

"Thanks." Sam continued, "I was so busy looking after her, that I forgot to contact you. Then nine months later, I wasn't just looking after mother but my sister, Sophie, as well. Mother started working as soon as she could while I looked after Sophie. After 4 years she started dating again to a dude called Andrew. She married him, he moved in and then I came here to school and here we are now." Sam finished with a smile on his face.

"Oh, so you have a sister? What is she like? Does she look like you?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, she is now 5 years old now. She has my father's eyes, blue, and straight long brown hair, her skin is slightly tanned. She has the power over light, and mum has a teacher training her, she can get really stubborn sometimes. You guys would be great friends," he replied smiling but quickly changed the subject when he saw Stella glare at him. "How have you been? Except the past week of course unless... you want to talk about it?"

"Um, well, my mum and dad spilt up a while ago, that was hard to deal with. I applied for Alfea; Collage for Fairies about four years ago, but got expelled for blowing up the science lab," Stella said with a smile on her face as she remembered that day.

"How can you blow up a science lab? Wait… don't tell me, it has something to do with the colour pink?"

"You know me too well; I was trying to create a new shade of pink. The next year I went because daddy paid for a new lab or something. I met Bloom just before that year started and she joined us here, we than met Tecna, Musa, and Flora. At the end of the year we fought The Trix." Stella paused and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, I saw that on the news," replied Sam taking a sip as well.

"Anyway, then the next year we met Layla and the pixies which we bonded too. We fought Lord Darkar and the Trix. We won, of course and now it's this year and nothing has happened except for… you know… what happened recently… I'm not talking too much am I?"

"No, it's good to hear your voice… it's been ages," He replied with a soft smile.

"Thanks… I think?"

"So what happened that night Stella? You will feel so much better if you tell someone, and I'm here to listen," Sam asked with care as he watched Stella shudder and hang her head low.

"Um, it… it hurts too much to say, but your right, you're always right. _Were _always right." Stella corrected and looked Sam in the eyes. Stella started to explain everything that happened on her so called date. She cringed at some parts of the story and hung her head with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Um, I don't really know what to say but that sounds horrible," Sam said and got up from his chair and gave Stella a hug. "And Brandon did that to you?" He felt Stella nod. "But Brandon loves you and would never cheat on you. Stella you are beautiful and your personality is amazing, and if someone doesn't like you they would have to be crazy," Sam stated, smiling when he saw a small smile form on Stella's lips.

"Correction: loved and did cheat on me. But thanks anyway Sam, even though you haven't been here for a while you cans always me up every time." The smile faded as soon as it appeared. "Oh how long have you been here for?"

"A month or two."

"What!? you never thought to look for me?" Stella asked.

"I thought you would have forgotten me by now."

"Never, you've been my friend for ages, you're like a brother to me, how could I forget family?" Stella pointed out with a cheeky smile on her face.

Sam couldn't help the smile from his own face and the continued to talk about their lives for the rest of the day, in the end Stella made Sam go shopping with her.

* * *

"Layla, would you like to come and catch up with me on a boat?" Bailey asked.

"A-a-Boat?" Layla shuttered.

"Oh, maybe we could sit near the water then?" Bailey corrected himself after realising what he just said.

"Yeah that sounds good, plus being near the water will regenerate my power faster." Layla replied with a fake smile

Layla got off the bed and started to walk out the door with Bailey when she called out;

"See you later girls!" Layla waved goodbye and left.

Bailey and Layla sat down on a rock overlooking the lake near Alfea and Red Fountain with their feet just skimming the water's surface. Layla breathed in the scent of the fresh air and water, and smiled. She was happy that she was near water again and relaxing, plus catching up with an old friend.

"Um, before we catch up and everything I just want to apologise about my parents, they just wanted me to become a proper princess that had no time to have fun or anything and I am extremely sorry about your dad getting fired, I was really angry at my parents. Bailey, I am truly sorry, can you please forgive me?" Layla apologised, taking in a deep breath.

"Of course I can Layla, geez, if my dad wasn't fired than I wouldn't of meet Emma, plus you're like my sister and no matter what, I can always forgive you. Haha you've got me sounding like a girl!" Bailey replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks for forgiving me; it would have been harder if you hadn't." Layla replied, looking out to the water again. "Oh who's Emma?"

"She's my wife."

"You're wi-? Congratulations!" Layla shouted and hugged Bailey "But you're only what, 19?"

"Yeah and? We've known each other for years and then we kind of fell in love." Bailey stated and did the half shrug again.

"Aw, you're a little softy," Layla nudged him with her elbow.

"Haha, plus that's not only the good news I have…"

There was only silence.

"Argh! Don't leave me hanging here, Bailey!"

"Okay, okay… I'm going to be a father!" He exclaimed with a massive smile on his face.

"Oh my god! Really? Is it a girl or a boy? When is Emma due?"

"Um, we're having a girl and we are going to call her Lucy, Emma is due in about two months. I'm going to try and learn as much as I can here and then I'm going back to her and the baby."

"Lucy… that's a pretty name," Layla stated and looked back over to him again. She could see the love in his eyes when he talked about her and smiled at it.

"So, what has happened since I left?"

"Geez where do I start?"

"Probably from the start," Bailey said with a smile on his face which made Layla smile. Neither one on them couldn't stop smiling.

"Haha, well I came here about two years ago because Lord Darkar stole the Pixies from Pixie Village and well I had to save them because they are my friends and my bonded pixie, Piff, was with them, I tried to save them once but failed and ended up at Alfea. That's when I met the Winx. They joined me in the quest, saved them, bonded with their pixies…" Layla started her story of how she ended up here. She explained how she had arranged marriage with Nabu but was against it from the start but then her feelings stated to change for him. Everything since then, up to now. "And that's my story. How about you, what have you been doing lately?"

"Well…" Bailey drifted into his life story.

After about two hours Bailey and Layla were still talking until Bailey asked Layla a question she hoped no one would ask her just yet. "So Layla, what happened with the date… you and Nab went to?" Bailey asked with caution, he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

Layla cringed as she remembered the memory "Um, we were-"

"You don't have to tell me, but it might help you a bit."

"No, you're right. We went on a boat date and we were dancing when all of a sudden he started using his powers against me, threw me into the wall above the dance floor and then into it, broke my leg, he then started chanting some weird language and a maroon light was about to engulf me when I disappeared and ended up in some chicks room at Alfea." Layla said, talking as fast as she can to get the story over with.

"Wait, Nab- um he's a wizard?" Bailey was about to say his name but realized it hurt Layla too much.

"Yeah, do you mind going to Magix, I haven't eaten in a while," Layla asked.

"Sure."

They got up from the ground and whipped the grass off their pants and started walking to the bus stop.

* * *

"Flora, are you feeling up for a walk in the forest with me?" Louis asked breaking the silence as they watched Layla and Bailey Leave the room.

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Flora replied with a smile on her face, she was happy to be near nature again.

"Okay."

"Can you give me a few minutes? I'll need to change and freshen up."

"Of course," Louis replied. "I'll just be outside. See you in a few minutes."

Musa, Tecna and Bloom watched Louis leave the room, they all had smiles on their faces.

"He's so nice!" Musa stated and saw the girls nod their heads in agreement.

"Maybe Flora should date him," Tecna joked and winked.

"I heard that," a voice came from the bathroom.

"Haha."

After about five minutes Flora came out of the bathroom in some clean clothes, her neck had no marks on it as she performed an invisibility spell. Her hair was brushed into a high pony tail. Her eyes were a little red and puffy.

"Are you okay?" Bloom asked.

"Well, after what Tecna said I started to think about Helia and… and…"

"Oh Flo, I'm so sorry!" Tecna exclaimed, giving her a hug as she started to cry. "I was only joking since he was so nice and good looking."

Flora smiled a small smile and let go of Tecna to only receive a hug from Bloom and Musa. "I better go, Louis is waiting for me."

"Right," Musa replied, letting her go

"Be careful!" Bloom said as Flora shut the door behind her.

Louis and Flora headed into the forest just outside Red fountain. Flora could feel her powers slowly regenerating again as she saw the plants lightly swaying in the wind. They walked for a couple of minutes in total silence, before Louis asked;

"So you're famous?"

"Yeah, I guess saving the universe a couple of times does that to you." Flora replied with a small smile on her face. "So, how's your dad? After your mother… left and stuff."

"Yeah, for a while I thought he would never get over it and everything, I mean after three months I finally stopped crying myself to sleep, but he was always down all the time. After maybe a year and a half he met someone new, and then they got happily married. I found Jessica, we've been married for 5 years now and we have a four year old daughter, her name is Anita. Maybe you should go visit her, Aunt Flora," Louis smiled.

"Congratulations! Sounds good! I would love to meet your family some time," Flora smiled as she thought about meeting Louis's Family. "So where do you live now?"

"And I'm sure Jessica would love to meet you to, after seeing you in the news and my stories I've told her about our childhood together. We live on Linphea at the moment." Louis looked up at Flora and smiled.

By now they've reached the middle of the forest and sat down on the floor, Flora laid out her legs with her arms outstretched behind her back so she was leaning on them. Louis was leaning against a tree trunk facing her. Flora felt something crawl across her hand and lifted it up to her face up to see what it was. "Haha, check this out."

"Hey, isn't that… a Chrysodeixis argentifera caterpillar? Or should I… say 'you're favourite bug to eat'?" Louis said through his laughter.

"That was not funny! You were so mean; pinning me down and pinching my nose and covering my mouth so I could breathe! And then when I finally opened my mouth you put the bug in there!"

"I was only seven years old! I thought it would be funny!"

"Yeah whatever Louis," Flora had a real smile on her face as she recalled the memory.

"So what happened with your date? I mean I found you passed out with Musa and you looked horrible…" Louis became quieter as he saw Flora shudder and water filled her eyes.

"Um… I don't really want to tell you." Flora stated. "I mean- well- okay," she told him everything that happened. The tears had overflowed her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"But Helia is a pacifist, he is against violence and everything," Louis spoke his thoughts out load.

"Yeah that's what I thought, but I guess I was wrong… anyway can we please stop talking about it? It hurts too much, " Flora whispered and looked away.

"I'm sorry Flo," He called her by the nickname he used to call her when they were little. "Do you want to go to Magix and get something to eat?" As if on cue Flora's stomach rumbled.

"Sounds good." Flora and Louis got up and started heading to the bus stop still talking about their lives.

* * *

**_I'm sorry that I haven't re-uploaded this in ages._**

**_For those that are re-reading this; Thank you! :)_**

**_and for those that are only just reading this; I'll promise to upload the next chapter faster!  
_**

**_I hope you enjoyed and review! :)_**


End file.
